


Misbehaving

by merryghoul



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Belts, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Frottage, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sebastian would "misbehave" in Jim's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

> sherlockbbc_fic: : [Jim whipping Moran with his belt.](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/17487.html?thread=109011279#t109011279)

Sometimes Sebastian would "misbehave" in Jim's eyes. Whenever Sebastian would misbehave, he'd have to spank him to keep him in line. And usually Jim would spank Sebastian with his belt.

One time, Sebastian stood in front of Jim, who was sitting in a chair, sipping tea.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah, Jim?"

"It's been a while since I've spanked you."

"Do I really need to be spanked now?"

"Sebastian, you know spanking makes you a good little obedient boy. If I don't spank you you're going to end up working for the Yard. You don't want that, do you?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Shitty co-workers, lower pay, capturing criminals—that's not good for you."

"No, Jim."

"You know what time it is?"

"Present arse to Jim for fixing."

"Yes. Why don't you do that right now?"

Sebastian pulled down his trousers and briefs. Meanwhile, Jim stood up and took off his leather belt. It wasn't too heavy and thick and it wasn't too light and thin. It was worn leather, the best leather for a spanking. He looped the belt in half, grabbing it so it wouldn't fall apart while he was spanking Jim. He held the rivets and the buckle away from Sebastian's arse. He sat back down.

"Bend over, Sebastian."

Sebastian bent over Jim's left knee.

"This is hurting me more than it is hurting you," Jim said. "I'm so close to having you made into shoes."  
Jim began hitting Sebastian with the belt.

"I'm beating the shit out of you, Sebastian. I'll beat you until your arse is red and _perfect_ for leather goods!"

Jim applied the belt all over Sebastian's arse. With every lash his arse grew redder and redder. After a few lashes his rear was a bright red. Sebastian groaned as the lashes hit his arse. It was painful, but he liked the feel of the belt against his arse. 

Sebastian started rubbing against Jim's trousers. He began to grow erect. 

"Sebastian, do I feel something hard against my leg?"

"I like the spankings, Jim."

"Sebastian, you know your DNA could be on my suit. Then the Yard will _really_ have something to arrest us with."

"But I like your spankings, Jim."

Jim groaned. "It's not like I can't walk to Vivienne Westwood's men's shop. It's down the street. Is that enough, Sebastian?"

"No, Jim."

"I see your thighs are untouched. Shall I make them as angry as your arse is now?"

"Yes, Jim."

"Good boy."

Jim began spanking Sebastian's upper thighs with the belt. 

As Sebastian's thighs were getting redder, he continued to rub against Jim's trousers. He grunted as the lashes hit his thighs. The tension building in his groin and the stinging he felt in his thighs were intense, but pleasurable. He didn't want the pain and the tension to end.

The spanking against Sebastian's thighs ended when Sebastian let out a final loud grunt and came on Jim's trousers. Sebastian gasped as Jim pushed him off his lap. Jim took off his trousers and threw the trousers in Sebastian's face.

"Burn them," Jim said. "Naked, in a dustbin. Now."

"Yes, Jim."


End file.
